First Time
by NM42
Summary: Reply to Jenstog's challenge which I gladly accepted. In a conversation, Grissom replays the first time with Sara. Smut ensues.


**Title:** First Time Rating: NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2484  
**Summary:** Reply to Jenstog's challenege which I gladly accepted. In a conversation, Grissom replays the first time with Sara.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. So stop rubbing it in.  
**For:** Jenstog.  
**Challenge requirmentes:** GSRnoword limit.  
'first time' smuttiness for the love geek freaks.  
Greg has to factor into how they get together. Anyone on the team or in the lab (etc) has to discuss the tv show House and debate House & Cameron vs. House & Cuddy.

* * *

Nick and Warrick sat in the break room, beginning with the discussion of the open/shut case they had just finished. They reminisced, but like all other cases they had to put it behind them no matter how close to home the case might have hit. Trying to get something light into the conversation, they began to talk about the end of the writers strike, getting more then hyperactively involved in discussion of new episodes of their favorite shows. When the mere mention of House came into play, the two butted heads of possible "hook-ups" involving the mentioned characters.

"I m tellin' you man House is going to end up with Cameron." Nick said with a satisfied grin.

Warrick scoffed. "Not even, the chemistry that he has with Cuddy is going to take affect, just you watch and see Nicky."

"Naw man, they wouldn t be teasing the audience like that. Sure, House got history with Cuddy but so does Wilson, he's going to end up with Cuddy just you watch."

"He's with Amber, Nicky."

"Don't mean that their going to be a couple for the rest of the show."

"Trust me, it's with Cuddy."

"Cameron," Nick said easily.

Warrick squinted and bit the inside of his cheek, getting up to grab a soda from the fridge. "Cuddy," he said popping the top open letting the marginal sound of sizzling resonate them. Nick stared at him with a squinted expression watching to see how determined Warrick was in defending his favorited pair. "Cameron, my man."

"_Oh, always baby_. Seriously though, you wanna bet on that?"

"It's not going to happen now. Any good TV show, just wouldn't put the two together like that, you gotta wait a couple of years, _drive the audience mad_," he said definitively.

Warrick sipped his soda, laughing at Nick's determined behavior. He was right; he himself had seen more TV shows then possible to not contradict that small and excruciating detail. How many shows had he seen to say that the two knowingly favorite pair spent years and years driving the audience mad? He couldn t give up that easily, but loved to push Nick's buttons. "Make the audience mad? Sounds like you have some history in this department."

Nick laughed full heartedly and leaned back into the couch. With a small playful glare, he began to tap his leg rhythmically. Warrick threw his hands up in defense. "What?"

"Trust me on that, House and Cameron. O-T-P."

Warrick arched and eyebrow and laughed. "_Excuse me_?"

"One True Pairing."

He stared at him incredulously and scoffed when Nick managed to cast a long stern look. "My bad."

"House and Cameron."

"House and Cuddy."

At that sudden moment Greg walked in, plopping beside Nick watching them both intently. "Greggo, tell this man about the House and Cameron situation," Nick said getting up and grabbing a soda for himself. "You want one?"

"Sure."

Nick grabbed an extra one, tossed it to his subordinate, grabbing the paper to check the scores and sat back down in his original spot. With a quick catch Greg began, "Certainly Nicky." He turned toward Warrick and began with a flashy smile. "You see Warrick, House and Cameron are going to end up together regardless of what s happening now. Sure she's with Chase, but it s like that in just about every show. One of the main people or both actually have to get some other people in. And by that I mean as in a small relationship here, a small relationship there, you know just to throw people off. You can t just put them together that'd be to soap opera-ish. House and Cameron are going to end up together because A," he said sticking his pointer out and ticking it, "they've danced the dance of seduction for waaaaaay too long. B," out went the middle finger, "they've had robot sex-"

"_Robot sex_?" Warrick interrupted.

"I'll let you borrow my DVD's, it's kinda hard to explain and let alone it's a long story."

"Anyways, and C," out went the ring, "their like _totally_ cute together."

Warrick threw his hands up and barked a laughed causing some commotion to stop outside the confinements of the break room. With a sheepish sorry the commotion began at once, the buzzing of telephones and conversations displayed in every crevasse in the building. Noting the exultant sense that radiated off of Greg and Nick, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. In his peripheral vision Catherine came striding in, sighing at the full pot of coffee and not taking into account the presence of her 3 employees.

"Oh god yes," she sighed, taking the mug and dumping the darkened contents into a styrofoam cup. She brought the cup to her lips and inhaled steadily taking a long gulp of it. The three men watched with utmost curiosity and stared at one another before returning their gazes on Catherine. Finally noticing that she was being surveyed, she set the cup down and tried to play off her previous notion.

"What?!" she snapped. Reflexively they threw their hands up in defense murmuring 'nothing, nothing', then returned to their conversation. "So, that's my case," stated Greg with most definite sanguine.

With another deep gulp of coffee, Catherine walked over and sat by on a lone chair. "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you guys talking about?"

Greg piped up and arched his back, cracking it in the process. "Oh, the House and Cameron versus House and Cuddy battle," he said with a satisfied sigh.

"Oh that," Catherine said, moving over to sit in the free spot near Nick. "Yea, who's the evil Huddier over here?" she said glancing at Nick.

"What? No," Nick pointed at Warrick and pursed his lips. "Guilty."

Warrick threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I was just tryna make conversation."

"You just can't treat the audience to robot sex and not make them get together. I mean House and Cuddy could possibly have sex again, but's it's not what she's looking for nor what House is looking for. House and Cameron are both damaged, they need each other. Trust me, they've danced the dance of seduction and probably will continue with it for a couple of more seasons."

"Did you guys get together on a free weekend and discuss this or something?" Warrick asked genuinely confused.

They laughed. "Huddiers," Catherine said with a definitive scoff.

Warrick licked his lips and let out a scoff, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "You guys are crazy."

They sat their in comfortable silence glancing at one another and letting out a chuckle every once in a while. "You know who else danced the dance of seduction for a couple of years?" Greg asked.

They glanced at each other and shook their heads with a slight grin.

"Grissom and Sara," they said simultaneously.

* * *

"Hello Gilbert," came a familiar voice from the door. It never rendered him completely hopeless but made a grin appear almost instantly every time they openly flirted. Letting himself lean back in his own chair and receive her welcoming ways, Grissom sighed and placed his hands behind his head. She pursed her lips and leaned against the doorframe, ever so casually smiling at his response. He motioned for her to come in with a hand gesture. "Sara."

"Missed you," she said walking in and taking a seat opposite him. The smirk continued to play on both their lips, matching to a point.

"Same," he said looking at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Anything new?"

"Greg was prodding?" he tried with a slight lean forward.

"About?"

"Us," Grissom said nonchalantly.

She snapped her head up with genuine engrossment. "What'd he say?" she said, her voice mixing with a hint of laughter and disbelief.

"How we'd first _'hooked up_,'" he said using air quotes.

"Aaaah, I see. What'd you say?"

Grissom arched an eyebrow. "As usual, nothing."

"You just love keeping them guessing don t you?"

"Well, of course. Fantasies are best kept private anyways..."

Sara smirked and leaned forward taking his hands in hers, brushing her thumb against his. "I remember it as if it were yesterday," he said with a reminiscent grin.

"Indulge me," Sara said with a smirk of her own.

"Our first 'time' or when we first got together?"

She let out a low, unsteady sigh. "Our first '_time_.'"

Grissom let out a chuckle. "I think you need to close the door for this one."

She got up and did just that, leaning against it seductively and going back to her chair after a couple of seconds.

"You sure?" Grissom asked, uncertain.

Sara nodded her head.

"Very well..."

* * *

Grissom sat on the bed re-reading Moby Dick. It was a promise he made to himself before he "kicked the bucket", and he was obligated to do it. When Sara found him, she smiled and kissed him, leaving him to be with book and glasses in hand, making good use of her time by watching an X-Files episode. With his head tilted back and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose he managed to catch a glimpse of Sara. She tilted her head back, laughing graciously at something Mulder had said, that Grissom found himself momentarily halting his reading and watching her avidly. A bead of sweat trickled from his forehead, down to the mid-way of his cheek, swiping at it absently with the back of his hand.

Sensing she was being watched, she looked back and smiled. She motioned for him to join her but he shook his head politely, pointed at the back and mouthed "Book."

Sara shook her head and mouthed back "Your lose."

He contemplated it and figured he could read later that evening. He was about to get up when Sara clicked off the TV and walked near him, floating almost with giddy build up. He lifted an eyebrow and set the book face down onto the night table. She smiled back and began to toy with the lining of the bed. Grissom scrunched up his face and leaned forward trying to decipher Sara's methodic ways.

"Sara?" he asked concern.

"I uh...wow, this is, how do I put this...I mean-"

"Sara you're babbling," he interrupted politely.

"Oh. Sorry, I just..."

He narrowed his gaze at her and smiled. "C'mere."

She complied and walked over to him, sitting near his waist.

"No," Grissom shook his head, "come here."

She didn't get it at the time and when she did she chuckled lightly. "Are you sure, Gris? I mean...I don't wanna make you feel pressured..."

He shook his head. "No one's pressuring anyone," he said looking intently into her eyes. She stood and smiled, placing a finger to the strap of her shirt and letting it linger there. Grissom watching with hooded eyes as the scene in front of him began to unfold. He felt a sudden rush of saliva in his mouth. Swallowing, he knew he probably loooked like a thirst plagued person but could careless. Regardless of his now dry mouth, he found enough energy to muster out a raspy "Sara" in her direction. She smiled and flung the shirt aside in one quick motion.

Soon, all of their clothes followed, lying in solitary crumpled heaps. They found their way onto the bed, covering themselves with the thin white sheet. Grissom licked his lips and kissed Sara slowly, letting their tongues duel for dominance. His hands roamed across her body, wanting the moment to be special but in all actuality, his body expressed raw animalistic preferences. Grissom fixed himself at her entrance before looking back at Sara for permission. With a final nod from her, he entered her agonizingly slow, letting a groan surface from deep within his throat.

He pulled out and in, finding a nice slow and deliberate pace settle between the two. He continued to thrust into her, letting hard and long strokes fill her. She jerked up slightly every time he did, watching her pant and gasp, crumpling swaths of bedsheet between her fists. Grissom let out a loud moan himself, filling her contract around him in a steady but treacherous orgasm. She withered and thrashed her head back and forth, leaving Grissom to shudder from the feeling of contraction around him. His body begged, to be spilt within her, but began to think of non-sexual things. He closed his eyes, the tiny beads of sweat slowly making their way down his back. Sara arched up taking him in suddenly and inhaled sharply at the new found feeling.

"Don't," came Sara's throaty response.

Grissom's eyes flung open and looked startled. "Don t?" he echoed.

"Hold...back."

He did just that. Seconds later, the walls around him crashed suddenly, filling her up with his thick milky fluid as Sara's own waves contracted around him at once. They began to pant and heave, trying their best to catch their breath. Sara kissed Grissom on the top of his head, gasping and chuckling into his hair.

"What's so funny," Grissom asked breathlessly.

"Nothing...ooooh...nothing..."

* * *

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, it s a very good hmm. That's why I was laughing."

"Indulge me," he parroted with equal flirtatiousness.

"Before that I thought I was a non-multi person."

Grissom blushed and laughed. They continued to talk well after Catherine, and Warrick interrupted them to say a quick good night. Sensing that everyone else had gone out, they headed out of the building. A whiff of cold air passed over them as Greg stood in front, seeming to appear out of thin air. With a startled expression expressed by the both of them Grissom asked, "Greg? What are you doing?"

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"You just did," Sara replied smugly.

Greg threw his head back and began to slap his hand against his knee profusely causing the janitor to look up from his duties. Grissom and Sara turned back slightly toward each other and shrugged. Once he stopped, he expressed a stern look. "You're a clown you know that?"

Sara smirked and crossed her arms across her chest chuckling lightly.

"Go, ask away Greg. But if you say 'How'd you two hook up' we're leaving."

"Ok...so...how'd you and Sara first begin to see each other?"

Grissom let out a sigh and clasped a hand to his shoulder. "Maybe some other time Greg, we're both tired."

Greg made a face and tilted his head to the side. "You re kidding."

"No, really."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

"Ok!"

With that said and a quick good bye Grissom and Sara made their way to their car. Being that the gentleman that Grissom was, he stepped in front of Sara and opened the door for her, bowing graciously in a 'after you' motion. With a nod of the head, she stepped in. Grissom soon followed buckling in and turning on the car.

"Are you seriously going to tell Greg?"

Grissom smirked. "Never in a million years."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and R&R is always welcomed.


End file.
